Resident Evil: Escape
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: My own sort of Resident Evil game, taking place during the Raccoon City Incident, written as a Novelization, should be Survival Horror. Rated for mild language, and scenes of blood and gore.
1. 1 1 Red Star Apartments

**Resident Evil: Escape**

_By: Aaron Gamemaster_

Chapter 1-1 "Red Star Apartments"

Lee Richards, a cop in Raccoon city. The T-Virus has infected Raccoon City. Today was his day off, he lives in the "Red Star Apartments" apartment building. It was around 9 o' clock.

Lee has short spiky hair, and tan skin. He is Caucasian and Thai. It was just like any night, his brother, Wang, was on his way home, from work… He never made it home…

Lee was passed out on the couch, wearing his blue jeans, and a black T-shirt. He lives on Floor 8, the building makes sort of a "V" shape, there are 4 apartments on each level, and a two story lobby at the bottom. The power went off, and Lee woke up.

He felt drowsy; he rubbed his eyes, and got up, looking around at his apartment in the dark. His cell phone rang; he took it off of his belt and answered it. There was a fuzzy sound, he could partially hear Wang's voice, but this is all he could under stand: "Lee! Are… their back… you nee… rry!"

"What?" he talked into the phone… No answer. He put the cell phone back on his belt.

There was a crash, outside of his room. Lee walked over to the door, and unlocked it, glancing into the dark hallway. In front of his door, a shattered light lay in the hall; Lee knelt down, and picked up something in the rubble, a BRASS CANDLEHOLDER.

"Hmm." He murmured. He got back up; something grabbed him, to his right.

He wrestled its hands, and pushed it down, before it could bite him, the "person" was moaning. Lee ran into his apartment, and locked the door. He ran to his bedroom, and got his BERETTA 9MM out, with 10 rounds in the clip.

The zombie banged on the door, Lee scrambled through the apartment, looking for something he could use against it, he walked into his brother's room, still searching, he found nothing, he moved to his bathroom, he picked up his brothers SILVER NECKLACE. Lee was planning to get out of the building.

The door came down, it thumped on the ground, Lee looked at the bedroom door, the zombie, slowly moved around, moaning, he came up to the door, and walked into the bedroom.

Lee fired a round into its chest, it seemed to step back, then kept coming. Another round was fired, but he still came. The final bullet entered the zombie's skull, splattering its brains over the floor and wall, it fell to the ground, and a puddle of blood covered the carpet around it1s head.

Lee ran out of the bedroom, and apartment. He was in the hall, a little light filtered in, down the hall to his left, at the window, to his right, the hall lead into darkness.

There was another crash, in the darkness ahead of Lee. He quickly pointed the gun into the darkness, backing up towards the light. "Come out! Or I will fire!" He shouted.

Nothing happened. "Come out now asshole!"

A dog walked out of the darkness, Lee put his gun down, it was his neighbors German Shepard. The dog stared at him, almost giving him a look, as if the dog was raising one of its eyebrows.

Lee felt stupid. "Come here boy!" the dog ran up to him, Lee petted it. "Come on, let's get outta here!"

Hecontinued down the hallway, and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button. Nothing happened. He realized the power was off, again, he felt stupid, putting his hand on his fore head.

He and the dog moved towards the stair case… The door was locked. "What the hell? Open!" Lee yelled, banging on the door.

_Crap, maybe I can find something in one of the apartments. _He thought.

The hallway through the building looked like an L, and at the bottom of the L, was a T intersection, and down it was the elevator and stairs.

Lee walked back to the T intersection, and took the left, to one door, it was unlocked. The dog was behind him, following him. In front of him, on the south wall, was a window, he was in the living room. There were expensive couches, and lamps. There was nothing of use, so he moved to the kitchen, to the right of him.

A puddle of blood lay on the counter top, along with two 9MM MAGAZINES (20 rounds). _This is serious! _Lee thought, looking at the blood. He continued to small hall behind him. The bedroom door was locked. The bathroom, next to it was empty; nothing was in it, very odd.

Lee continued back to the kitchen, and entered onto the balcony, the city spread out in front of him. There was a second glass door, to the locked bedroom. Lee opened it and walked inside. The dog stayed behind, but why?

Walking slowly into thebedroom, he noticed someone was on the bed, and stood up, moaning. _Not again! _Lee shot it in the forehead, but it kept walking towards him. Another bullet passed through his skull, having the same outcome it had on the other zombie.

There was a letter on the bed, covered in blood.

_Dear Martha,_

_I know I haven't seen you fro a long time, and I miss you. I don't know what's happening to me. The janitor outside attacked me, my arm is bleeding, I am feeling weird. I haven't treated my wound, he bit me! I am bleeding a lot now… I donnn _

"Damn." whispered Lee. He unlocked the door, and walked back into the living room. He left the apartment, the dog followed. He walked to the corner of the L hallway, and entered the door to the apartment.

Lee searched everything he could, in the living room, bedroom, and the bathroom. In the bathroom there was a 9MM MAGAZINE.

He left that apartment. His right jean pocket was full, with a total of 37 rounds. He continued to the last apartment, at the top of the _backwards _L. Just like the others, he searched everything he could in the apartment. There was a body in the bathroom, Lee didn't disturb it. There was a Maintenance Key in the bedroom, must have been the Maintenance worker who lived there. Lee walked out of the apartment, with the dog.

In a flash, the lights came back on. Lee hurried to the elevator. He and the dog went to Floor 4. Lee wanted to see if his friend, Kay and made it out, or what. This floor, along with all of the others, followed the same layout.

Lee headed to the top of the backwards L hall, to Kay's door. It was locked; there were three locks on it, one green, one red, and one blue.

He knocked on the door, no answer. The power went off again, and then on again… a few seconds later it went off, and stayed off.

Helooked up at the roof, at the lights._ What is going on? _He though, angrily.

Now he had to find another way out, so he went back to searching apartments. He went into the apartment that is where his would be.

In this room, there was nothing, except for a Laptop, which was on, making the area glow blue. It was at this was what was on the site:

Shotgun-600

Riot Gun-1,000

Striker-10,000

Sniper Rifel-1,000

Ingram-450

TMP-600

Tec 9-500

AKS-74U-6,000

Lee got out his wallet, only Subway coupons were in it. "Figures" he said. He searched the apartment, nothing in the bathroom, one of the bedrooms, in the other bathroom he found a BLUE KEY.

In the other bedroom, there was a Typewriter, next to a candle, beside the messy bed. Lee typed up what happened so far, and it ended "001/floor 4 bedroom"

He left that apartment, and headed to the next door on his left. This place was empty, so far, Lee went into the bathroom.

A zombie jumped out of the shower at him, scaring the crap out of him, he pushed it off, the shower curtain getting in the way. Lee was scared, and fired his 7 rounds into the shower curtain on the floor. A puddle of blood leaked under it.

Lee took the curtain off, revealing an offensive smelling, purple flesh, dead body. Lee searched its pockets, and found 50 bucks.

Lee left the bathroom, and spotted something on the side of the bed. The dog laid down, Lee found the RED KEY.

"My luck." he said, reloading his gun.

He left with the dog and headed to the last apartment. As he walked in, a group of zombies were moaning on the floor, eating something… A body! There were 3 of them, they all looked up at Lee, and walked towards him. The dog pounced on the little girl zombie, while Lee shot the other two adults dead, using 5 rounds.

"Hey!" Lee shouted, the dog got off of her, and Lee shot her in the head. Four bloody bodies covered the living room floor; Lee didn't have the guts to search them for money.

He searched the kitchen, nothing, then the bedroom, again, nothing. Finally, the bathroom. There was a key in the tub, he picked up the GREEN KEY, and left for the door, with the dog.

He walked up to the door, and tried the red key in the red lock, it didn't fit. "Come on!" he tried to look at it in the dim light, but he couldn't see the key to good. He thought for a minute, then took out his cell phone, and went to the menu screen, it produced a blue light.

On the back of the red key, there was a strip of Green tap, on the back of the green, a strip of blue tape, and on the back of the blue, a strip of red tape.

Lee put the blue key in the red lock, Green key in the blue lock, and the red key in the green lock.

The door opened. There was a rope, tied around an entertainment center, going out a broken window. _Kay! He must have made it out! _Lee looked down the building.

"Sorry bud, I am going to have to leave you hear…" lee told the dog, it barked.

Lee looked back at the rope… "Unless…" He pulled it up and made a harness for the dog, it had tow loops, one behind the front legs, and one behind the back. He lowered the dog slowly to a balcony on the second level, then he pulled the rope back up, and went down himself.

He was now on the second floor of the Lobby. There was a big open area, with catwalks around the side of the building, and over small compartments that stretched out from the ground level wall.

Lee and the dog headed for the exit, blue moonlight covered the area, through the large glass windows at the entrance. It was locked. "Hmm. I guess we will have to find another way, huh bud?" Lee told the dog. There was a door to the compartments to the left of the entrance, it read "Storage" and was locked.

Hesearched the area; there was a large fountain in the room, with water, that was to dark to see in. Lee walked up to the second floor Lobby, and walked around the catwalks to get to a compartment, over another compartment, the door unlocked.

There were plenty of desks in the room, but nothing useful. Files were spread across the desks, and there was a hole in the ground. Lee jumped into it, the dog didn't follow.

In this room, there were shelves everywhere, and a GOLD RING lying on the ground. Lee searched the shelves, and came across a STORAGE ROOM KEY.

He unlocked the door, and came out in front of the big fountain in the Lobby. The dog wasn't in sight. The room was silent, Lee steps echoed in the large Lobby, as he headed for the Storage door. He was half way there.

The sound of glass shattering above Lee was heard. Something big was above him, its large footsteps echoed; it was moving fast, Lee unlocked the door, and shut it behind him, hoping the dog was okay, and that he didn't get spotted. There was a shovel in the room, a small one. Lee put it under his belt, and went to the door on his left; nothing else was useful among the selves in this room.

He used the maintenance key, and walked into a small room, with another door. A GRENADE lay to his left, he picked it up. The continued trough the next door.

In here, boxes filled the dark room, different sorts of items lay throughout the room. Lee picked up the SPRAY PAINT, and SHOTGUN SHELLS, along with 2 9MM MAGAZNES.

There was a blood covered switch in the room, Lee flicked it on. The light came on, revealing a zombie in the darkness of the floor.

It bit into Lee's leg, after he got free, he smashed its head. Lee immediately left the room. He headed for the Lobby.

When he opened the STORAGE door, an infected Doberman dog was in front of him, Lee quickly drew his pistol, and shot three round into it, it jumped at him, and flew backwards as Lee shot it again, it got back up, Lee reloaded his weapon, and fired at it until it died, in the fountain, 7 shots later.

He looked at the light up water; there was something shiny in it, a key, the ENTRANCE KEY. "BUD!" Lee shouted, the dog sprinted down the stairs to him. "Come on!" he petted him, "Let's get outta here and find Wang." Lee unlocked the Door, and left the Red Star Apartment Building.

_So, whadja think? Tell me!_

Chapter complete. Next chapter; 1-2 "City/Streets"

* * *

Lee's current Inventory:

WEAPONS:  
**1:Beretta 9mm, 42 rounds  
2:Shovel (small)  
3:Grenade x1  
4:Shotgun shells, 6 rounds**

ITEMS:  
**1:Cell Phone**  
**2:Brass Candleholder x1**  
**3:Silver Neckelace  
4:Gold Ring  
5:50**  
If I left anything out that you noticed, please tell me!

* * *

THE INVENTORY SYSTEM  
I have created my own inventory system for this resident evil "game". It is based on what he wears, for instance, his JEANS have 4 small pockets, with a miximus of 3 clips of ammo in each. Treasures such as the GOLD RING, SILVER NECKELANCE, and key items, such as KEYS, or the BRASS CANDLEHOLDERS do not take up any space.

Here is his current Inventory;

Shirt- nothing

Pants- Pocket 1 (front right)- 3 clips (full)  
Pocket 2 (front left)- Beretta 9mm (full)  
Pocket 3 (Back right)-1 clip, box of shotguns shells/Max of 20 shells abox(full)  
Pocket 4 (back left)-empty

Belt- Shovel, Grenade (30 full)

You can but more tacticle clothing to carry mor items, for example; CARGO PANTS, have 6 pockets, 4 small, and 2 large.  
SPECIAL JEANS have 2 HUGE pockets  
ARMY PANTS; 8 pockets; 4 small, 4 medium  
TACTICAL PANTS; 10 pockets; 4 small; 2 large; 4 medium

VEST; has 4 pockets; all medium.  
ARMY SHIRT; has 4 pockets; 2 small; 2 medium  
TACTICAL SHIRT/VEST; has 8 pockest, 2 small, 4 medim, and 2 large.

STRAPS; can buy up to two, can help carry weapons for quick acess

CASE; standard weapond carriying case, from RESIDENT EVIL 4, small, medium, large, XL large.


	2. 1 2 City Part I

**Resident Evil: Escape**

Chapter 1-2 "City Part I"

* * *

NOTES: GAMEPLAY;  
So it is pretty much like a normal Resident Evil game, expect fro this, you have the dog, and you can command him to fdo things such as "attack", and "Stay", or "Distract". Also, the wounds will very slowly decreas your healt, Painkillers will rise it a bat, and stop it from draining, but will not heal the wound. Herbs, and First Aid Spray heal the wound, and fill up a good portion of health. Also Painkillers can be mixed; 2 equals Strong pain killers, 3 equals Xtra Strong Painkillers. 

One more thing, items such as the shovel, knifes, nailgun, etc. are Defence items, from Resident Evil 1 (I played the gamecube version). Grenades can be used as defence items or weapons, either or)

* * *

Lee opened the Lobby's main door, the dog at his side; they walked out, into an enclosure. He looked up into the air, it was getting very dark. He checked his watch; 8:21 p.m. 

There were two pillars, one to his right, and one to his left. Ahead of him were a brown car, and a gate, leading to a road.

The dog walked off to Lee's left, and he followed the dog. Behind the pillar was the SAFE KEY. "Thanks dog." The dog continued to walk around the area. Lee explored it, walking down the steps to the small enclosure behind a fence, checking the brown car… 23 bucks. "Cool." He said, talking to himself.

He searched the rest of the area, behind the small steps, leading to a small gate control room, were PAINKILLERS.

Lee pushed the two gate switches, in the gate control rooms, and the large gate opened. He called the dog and headed to the road, wielding the Beretta.

Something shiny to the left of him, in the middle of the road in front of the pileup, was the BRASS CANDLEHOLDER (x2).

There was a locked gate, leading to a church. Fires in the pileups light up the area along the road. Glass, metal, and countless other things littered the road. He walked down the street, there were 3 bodies ahead. They stood up, and slowly made their way towards Lee.

3 rounds took down one, Lee had to reload after firing the first 2, while 4 took down another. The dog killed the last one. Ahead, there was a bus across the road, fire lurked around it. Lee spotted the wallet on the ground, and got the 46 bucks, he now had 119 bucks.

There was a door, to a gun shop, just before the bus. Lee and the dog, who Lee called "Bud" entered it.

There was a wooden floor, and shelves with all sorts of guns surrounded the walls of the room. Behind the register was a gun merchant (RE4:).

"Welcome, see anything you like?" he asked, in a raspy, slightly deep voice.

"Yeah, but I was wondering, would you buy any of these? I have no use for them." Lee showed the merchant the Silver Necklace, and the Gold Ring.

"Sure, 70 dollars for the necklace, 150 for the ring with the emerald." They exchanged items, Lee now had 339 bucks.

"Thanks."

"Come back anytime."

On the desk, there were shotgun shells, Lee took them, and then he and Bud entered a door to the south eastern corner of the room. They were in a dark hallway, the floor and walls had a wood look to them, with fire light lamps lighting the T shaped hallway.

They two entered the door directly to their left, a bathroom. In the medicine cabinet, Lee grabbed the PAINKILLERS, he then combined the PAINKILLERS, to make STRONG PAINKILLERS (There will still be herbs in my game too).

They exited the room. Walking ahead of the door, they turned left, down the hall and entered the door at the end. In this room was a window showing the road, and a desk with the BRASS CANDLEHOLDER (x3).

They exited the room, and continued down the hall, and took a left, heading to the door on the left side of the wall, after this, only 1 more remained. This looked like a study, a red carpet in the middle, and shelves with plenty of books. Lee took the 50 dollars from the table, and left, entering the last door in the T shaped hall.

This room was square, with one diagonal wall, with a hole in it. Nothing was in the room. Lee ordered Bud to go through the wall. He followed behind him. The wall around the hole collapsed, blocking the exit. They were in a different building. It looked like a lounge, one lam one, with end tables and multiple antique couches.

There was only one door to exit, as they did. They entered an L shaped hall; every door was locked, except for one. The two were now in what looked like an office, with a large chair, a desk, and on the other side of the desk, 2 small chairs.

Cabinets and small tables lined the outside of the room, with plenty of antique items, and cups, but nothing of value.

There was a safe on the right side of the desk. Lee used the SAFE KEY, and opened it up. There were 5 keys; he must have been in the hotel. He and Bud Exited and started searching the rooms.

They entered on hotel room; a knife lay on the bed. As he took it, a zombie rose up from the other side. With 3 shots, he decapitated it. They headed to the next hotel room, searching it, Lee found SHOTGUN SHELLS. They exited, and entered the next room.

It was dark, something jumped on Lee, and started tearing at his arm, and he fought it, trying to push it off, he grabbed a knife, and stabbed its head, pushing it off.

Two shots in the Doberman's head killed it, Lee turned on the light, via the switch next to the door. This room gave him an eerie feeling, as bloody covered the floor, and led to the bathroom. He grabbed the 44 bucks from the bed and left the room, the next door was barricaded from the other side, it was the entrance to the street. They entered the last door, on the opposite side of the hallway from the 3 hotel rooms.

This was the hotel sweet, but poor, even for being a sweet, to the left was the bathroom, Lee took the handgun clip from the counter, and headed to bedroom. There was a sliding glass door, leading to a small path to a big brown building, the church.

Bud stayed at Lee's side as they entered the path. There was a slight pain in his arm, he glanced down, and looking at the small holes the Doberman tore into his arm, a small amount of blood leaked out of the bite mark. He took the bottle of painkillers to dull the pain, but needed medical treatment. He would have to find it further on.

They walked into a small path; a small brown gate guided the path to the church. The dirt was like mud, in the sense that it was sticky; Lee found a bottle of PAINKILLERS in the mud.

As they approached the church, a quick moving animal jumped out of the brush on the other side of the gate, Lee ducked, and the Doberman flew over his head.

Three bullets entered the head of the Doberman, but it was still alive. Lee ran around it, avoiding its jumping attack, and unloading two more bullets into its back, then quickly reloaded.

Bud jumped on the Doberman's back, attacking it as Lee reloaded. With three more shots, the Doberman was dead. Something was under its body; he collected the 20 dollars, and went into the church.

They walked through the door, into the wall, nearly running into it. They climbed the staircase to their left, and were in some sort of hallway, with decorative statues and other religious items, but nothing useful.

There was one door in the square shaped room, but it was locked. As they headed under the archway, southeast of the room, into the hallway, 2 zombies entered through the staircase door, and slowly climbed the stairs, as 2 more zombies walked towards him through the small hallway.

The dog attacked the zombies climbing the stairs, the zombies moaned in pain, while Lee lured the other three zombies into the corner of the square room, slipping under their arms, as they slowly attacked and missed.

He chucked the grenade into the group, and then decapitated the other zombie, still on the staircase, with three shots of the Beretta.

They continued on, coming up to a T intersection. They took the left, instead of heading straight, there were two doors at the end of the candle light hallway. One to the left, one to the right. They took the door on the right.

They were in a small hallway, with decorative wood carvings were mounted into the wall. There was also a desk. It had some unreadable papers on it, with 6 shotguns shells (one box take up one pocket, and holds a maximum of 50 shells). Ahead were a locked door, and the BRASS CANDLEEHOLDER.

They exited that room, and entered the other. In this room were various book shelves with plenty of books on them, and paintings of religious people. Lee took the KNIFE on the desk, and entered a door at the opposite end of the room, among the southwestern wall.

This room had marble walls, floors, and 4 statues of knights in it, a very small room. There were shotguns shells lying on the ground. Lee took them, and then entered the only other door in the room. In this room were a bed, a desk, and an altar. There was a medical kit on the table, which had a First Aid Spray, a green herb, and a bandage all in one small box.

Lee applied the herb to his wound, and then used some of the bandage to bandage himself up.

On the altar lay a HALF CROSS. Lee took it, and then unlocked the door, leading to the square room where he had thrown the grenade. They headed down the last hall in the T intersection. The sign on the door read "FORBIDDEN TO ENTER" He and Bud entered anyway.

His cell rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Lee! Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?" his brother asked.

"Slow down, slow down! Where are you?"

"About a mile away from Julian's."

"Okay, I'm not to far, head there, I'll meet you there."

"Ah crap! They found me! What are those things?"

"I don't know…. What? Damn!" Lee's cell phone batter was dead.

They were in a hall way, 4 doors were on the left, and a metal door ahead. There was no way they could get through it. 3 of the 4 door were locked; the southern most door was unlocked. "Wait." Lee ordered Bud to stay behind.

There was a gray hallway with a sort of an altar with a large cup on it. It had a slot in the shape of an "I". Lee examined the candle holders, one had a I on the bottom, the rest II, III, and IV. He put the "I" candleholder on it. The door directly north of that unlocked, Lee noticed a row of windows to the right of the altar like table…

He entered the next hallway, and repeated this to the last one. AS he set it in, the sound of a lock unlocking was heard, the nig metal gate rose up, revealing a door with a Cross on it, but Lee couldn't see that… he was in the hallway, as a spiked wall came down over the exit, and heading towards him at an amazingly fast speed.

You will have to press the dodge buttons whenever I would mention "dodge".

"dodge", Lee dives through the window, into the "III" hallway, a spiked wall heads towards him, "dodge", he jumps into the "II" hallway, and again, "dodge", he is in the last hallway, the wall is 7 feet ahead of him, coming at him fast. "dodge", he jumps into the other hallway, just as the wall passes the window, dodging the wall in hallway "I". He lets out a sigh of relief.

The wall comes back, pushing him along the floor, on the side that does not have any spikes. Tap "A" or "B" to shoot at the door's lock, before you get crushed by the wall, if successful, you will get pushed into the hall, next to the dog.

They enter the door. Two large stained glass windows let in moonlight, in the room are three desks, each with money on it. Lee collected the 89 dollars, and typed up a memo on the typewriter, on one of the desks. It ended with 002/ Church Hall.

Lee continued through the door that was behind the metal gate. The dog stays behind. He arrives in a small hallway, leading out to a catwalk above a large room in the church. Everything was old-fashioned. Lamps hung from the wall, delicate religious wood carvings were in the wall, the room had a worn out, dark red carpet covering the floor.

Along a balcony, was a grenade, and a ladder. Lee climbed down it. He got to the bottom, a cultists in a white cloak stood at a large altar. He looked over at Lee, who asked, "Hey… Are you okay?"

A piercing look, the cultists eyes were red, a vein visible on his forehead. Lee walked towards him, getting close. "Dodge" An axe swung over Lee's body, as he ducked to the ground, the axe swung out of the cultist's hands.

"What the? Are you…." Lee stared at his upper body. It was growing larger; his cloak tore, as his head disconnected from his body, under it a new, ugly, distorted red face of that of which Lee did not know was a real creature in existence. It grew a bit larger; 4 pink "tentacles" came out of his back, they looked as if they were a giant spiders legs.

It screamed, a scream Lee never heard before, it was not human.

* * *

**BOSS; CULTIST**

Lee stepped back, and ran towards the exit, locked, a door to the right, locked. He ran to the ladder, the cultists smashed it down with his tentacle claws. Lee dodged its attacks, the cultist swung its tentacles at him, and he ran to the opposite end of the room, where he noticed a crate, and a small ledge, with a broken staircase, upon which had a control panel; possibly lights.

Looking over his shoulder, the cultists dashed towards Lee. "dodge" Lee rolled out of the way, the cultist smashed into the wall, Lee unloaded the last 4 bullets in his clip into his back.

Quickly reloading, Lee pushed the crate towards the stair case, about half way there he got, when the cultists knocked him almost half way across the room. Now injured, Lee got up, and dodged the cultists running attack.

He ran back to the crate, and pushed it, three fourths the way there. "dodge", again, the cultist ran into the wall, Lee pushed the crate to the ledge, but he turned around, and jumped on the cultists back, slashing at it with his last knife, it threw him back, and he scrambled to get up.

Lee rolled out of the way as the cultists tried to bite at him; Lee noticed 6 chains hanging a giant chandelier in the middle of the room. He shot 2 chains off, and was sliced by the cultist again (yellow caution). He threw the grenade, it damaged the cultists, his went berserk, attacking nothing in the air, it hurt its eyes. Lee shot 4 rounds, hitting three more chains.

As the cultist regained his strength, Lee ran to the middle of the room, it followed. "dodge", its claw swung over Lees head, and Lee sliced at it with his knife, it screamed in pain, as Lee ran tot eh crate, and climbed up it to the ledge. He pressed the switch, aiming the lights on the above platform into the cultist's big eye. It closed it, and started to scream, Lee shot the last chain.

The chandelier smashed the beast, splattering blood across the floor, its body was smashed, and parts of it were sliced off by the huge, heavy chandelier. Lee examined the body, finding a HALF CROSS, and 500 dollars worth of GOLD COINS. Also on the floor, were two PAINKILLERS, which he combined to make STRONG PAINKILLERS. Lee used his First said spray, and fixed his wound up with the bandage, he was almost out of pocket space, he had room for about 1 more clip of ammo, or a painkiller, if he hadn't used the medical kit.

CONCLUSION: "Kill the cultsist by hurting it enough to make it stop, use the control panel to blind him, but flash grenades, grenades work as well, shoot the 6 chains holding up the chandelier, but make sure he is under it, or you will have to kill him with force."

* * *

There was also a GOLDEN KNIFE. He combined the two half crosses to make the CROSS, which he placed in the locked doors center, an unlocked it. He was in a stair case, he heard a noise, it was a dog bark, and the sound of glass shattering (the dog chased something off). "Oh well." He murmured to himself, as he climbed then stairs. 

Now he was in an attic like room, with a small hallway to the next building. He walked through the door, and entered a room with the gun merchant, and a typewriter, which he typed up a new memo, which ended with 003/Office Room.

_Okay, I'm done, hoped you like it!_

Chapter complete, Next chapter 1-3 "City Part II"

* * *

Lee's current inventory: 

WEAPONS:  
**1: Beretta 9mm, 14 rounds  
2: Shotgun shells, 24  
3: Shovel  
4: Knife  
**

ITEMS:  
**1: Painkillers  
2: Strong Painkillers x2  
3:1,042**

KEY ITEMS/TREASURES:  
**1: Cell Phone  
2: Golden Knife  
**If you noticed anything I missed, please let me know!


	3. 1 3 City Part II

**Resident Evil: Escape**

Chapter 1-3 "City Part II"

"Nice to see you again… stranger." said the merchant. "Do you want to buy anything, or do you still need more money.

"No, I have money… Let's see what you've got." Lee looked over the various weapons (for reference go to chapter 1). "I want that riot gun."

"Tell you what stranger, I'll give you the riot gun at the 1,000 dollar cost, but for 1,200 dollars, I'll throw in a bonus. I'll give you this small carrying case for free, and these." He sowed him a few gun parts. "It's a laser you can add on to the shotgun, and these, will make the riot gun more powerful, delivering a more damaging blow to who, or whatever you are shooting out there."

"Sorry, I only have 1,042 dollars."

The gun merchant made a frown. "Oh well, but here; take this carrying case for free." He handed them to Lee.

"Thank you. By the way, how much would you by this for?" Lee showed him the GOLDEN KNIFE.

"150 dollars." The merchant responded.

"Oh, never mind." He took the shotgun, and put it in the case, grabbed the HANDGUN MAGAZINE on the desk in the room, and exited to a door opposite the office window.

He put the Beretta 9mm in the case, with the Riot Gun in there too it took up almost half the case, _almost._ 42 dollars was all that was left on Lee. Lee walked through a light blue door to the left of the merchant.

There were papers everywhere, desks turned over, debris everywhere, half of the building had collapsed, and he smell of fire rich in the air, as the rubble ahead burned. No bodies, the people must have gotten out before it had collapsed. There was something shiny on the floor, a SMALL DIAMOND.

There was only one door to go through, it led to a large overpass, to the building on the other side of the highway. Lee must have been seven stories up, as it was a long way down. Nothing except two cases of SHOTGUN SHELLS were in the hallway, a few papers, blood stains, and broken windows.

There was a door about halfway through; Lee glanced over the highway, looking at wreckage, debris, blood, bodies, and few "things" running around.

"Holy shit." Lee blurted out. There must have been over fifty of them mindlessly walking about, they were zombies. A man running across the road, trying for his life to escape, got stuck, and Lee watched as the lifeless group of zombies devoured him, he looked away, and continued on.

Nothing was in the second part of the hallway, as Lee entered the door, and was now in a building, on the wall a sign read "Welcome to Stanley R l E tate" (blood covered some letters, making it unreadable because of how much there was.

There was a faint smell in the air, the horrible smell of death. Looking down at the blood trail form the sign on his right, to the body on his left, you could tell that the person struggled for his life, only to have his intestine spilled out over the beige office carpet.

It was an old man, bald, with cracked sunglasses near his body. Lee examined him, taking his 60 dollars. As Lee had his hands on his wallet, the man looked up at him, his eyes blood red. Lee jumped back, as he screamed, getting up.

He slowly walked towards Lee, and grabbed a hold of his arm, blood spurting out of it, Lee acted fast, pulling the shovel out of his belt, he severed the zombie's top half of his head, killing it (red danger).

Since he was sliced by the cultist, Lee had lost blood, as well as health. Now with the gash in his left arm reopened, he was really screwed up. He took a strong painkiller (green, but loosing health gradually).

He entered the only door, into a nice, neat, organized office. One of the windows was broken, outside, on the sidewalk, a woman's body, she must have jumped.

A SCREWDIRVER lay on the table. Lee picked it up, and exited through the other door.

He was in a large room, on a catwalk, with elevators all the way to the bottom level. A FLASH GRENADE was on a body, along the catwalk surrounding the room. There were 3 elevators, the middle one was locked (choose one to go in).

AS it is going down, there was a large thump, Lee looked up, glancing at the elevators roof.

"dodge" Lee dropped to the floor, as a Licker busted through the panel on the roof, of the elevator, it tried to slash at him, tap "a" or "b" to kick at it. It will eventually go away. Lee arrived at the bottom floor. A FLASH GRENADE lay on the floor. The walls were blue, and the floor a yellowish color tile, some of which were cracked. The door to the left of the elevator was locked, probably barricaded. There was no way of opening the door.

Lee followed s very small U shaped hall, to the entrance of Stanley Real Estate. A blood puddle was in the middle of the floor, a few benches and plants. The Entrance door was locked; it headed out to the street opposite the freeway.

There were also two doors, and a hallway. One door was locked, while the other, open. Another office. A PARTIAL NOTE lay on the desk. Lee entered another door in the room. He withdrew his pistol, as three purple flesh, bloody, moaning zombies moved towards him.

With three shots, all of the zombies were dead, headshots. Lee had figured out a fast way to kill them. The windows let in some moonlight, the lights in the room were out. A SMALL DIAMOND gleamed on the floor, in the moonlight. Lee noticed a vent above him, but there was no way to get into it.

He went back to the main hall (the entrance).

The roof collapsed, as the Licker he encountered earlier dropped down, it looked at him, hissing, Lee froze, then dashed for the small hallway he hadn't gone in yet. He rushed to a door, and quickly slammed it behind him.

It was a bathroom, nothing in here besides PAINKILLERS. The Licker jumped down through the roof again, and Lee sprinted out the room, and into the next hallway door, at an L shaped hallway.

Here there was a car smashed through the wall, rubble filled the room, a merchant and a type writer. He typed up a memo, and it ended with 004/Real Estate Office.

He exited into the hall; the licker was ahead, in the entrance. He ran to the last door. In here there was an INCENDAIRY GRENADE, and two doors. In the bathroom, was a body in the tub, all bloody, and a HANDGUN MAGAZINE.

In the other room, was a small desk and chair, and what looked like a vent. A key lay in the desk drawer, Lee got the MASTER OFFICE KEY. "dodge" Lee jumps to the ground, as a claw comes out of the vent, smashing the door, he was stuck in the room.

Lee threw the Incendiary Grenade at the claw, and it shrank. Lee climbed through the vent. He was in a large office, with a big desk; everything was expensive looking, from the paintings on the wall, to the cup on the desk. A wad of cash lay on the desk, 170 dollars.

He used the Key to unlock the door. As he entered the blood stained entrance room, Lee jumps back, as the Licker slices the door, Lee pushed the couch up against the door, the licker was temporarily blocked. He searched throughout the room, looking for an exit, there was another vent, the licker banging furiously on the door, it started to open, and he climbed through the vent, and ended up out in the road, with fires throughout the road. To the right, the door to the estate building, and the wrecked car, and a huge pileup or cars, to the left, another pileup, and a bus was sticking out of the wreckage. There were about seven zombies waking up form their slumber; getting up out of their puddles of blood, moaning, they were hungry, and wanted food.

Two shots took out two of them, while the others got to close. Lee slipped under them, quickly, with force, one of them fell down. He ran a bit away, and shot the last 5 bullets in his clip, taking out two more zombies. As the last two got close, he shot them in the head. Lee got 74 bucks off of their bodies.

There was also the PARTAIL NOTE, and a SMALL DIAMOND behind the bus, which was now engulfed in flames.

The two pieces together; the note read:

_Honey, tonight I put the remaining money into the locked cupboard, so don't worry about it when you get home._

_Love- Dan_

"Hmm…" Lee read the note.

There was only one unlocked door on the street, it led to a bar. It was completely empty. In a bedroom was a SMALL DIAMOND on the end table. In the bar, there was also another door, which led to a medical like room; it must had been a pharmacy. Bottles and medicine covered all of the shelves in the room. There was an EMERGENCY MEDICAL KIT, and PAINKILLERS, and S PAINKILLERS, and nothing else.

Lee used about half of the Medical kit, and put the two new painkillers he had just got in it, he was patched up, and good as new.

He walked back into the bar, noticing cupboards along the wall. One had a panel, which had screws, Lee unscrewed it, and got the BAR KEY, which he used to unlock the door behind the bar table. He was in an alley, there was a GOLD KNIFE, and some cash, 42 bucks, on a body.

Lee mowed down 3 zombies with 4 shots, heading north; Julian's house was up ahead. The alley was dirty, trash, mold, old magazines, it even smelled bad. Up ahead it became into backyards, multiple small fences lined over the area. There was a large gate, with a barricade behind it, and what looked like a… Elevator? Behind it.

Anyway, Julian's house was in sight, Lee hoped over the fences, and ran up to the back door; he opened it, and walked inside.

_Okay, that's it… Hopefully you liked it. Please Review!_

Chapter complete, Next chapter 2-1 "The House"

* * *

LEE'S CURRENT INVENTORY:

WEAPONS:  
**1: Beretta 9mm, 26 rounds  
2:Riotgun, 36 shells  
3: Knife x1  
4: Flash Grenade x2**

ITEMS:  
**1: Painkillers x2  
2: Strong Painkillers  
3: Half Emergency Medical Kit  
4:272 dollars**

KEY ITEMS/TREASURES:  
**1: Cell Phone (dead battery)  
2: Gold Knife x2  
3: Small Diamond x5**  
If you noticed anything I missed, please let me know!


	4. 2 1 Dangerous Encounters

**Resident Evil: Escape**

Chapter 2-1 "Dangerous Encounters"

He stood in the kitchen, the floor brown under him, wood. Again, the familiar blue tint of moonlight filtered in through the window to his left; over the sink in the granite counter, next to a KNIFE. Lee grabbed it.

Julian's house was big, very big, not mansion big, but he was very wealthy, a businessman.

Grasping his Beretta 9mm very tight, Lee walked forwards; his footsteps were loud in the silence. It seemed as if no one was home. He walked into the living room, a very big one, with a tanish brown carpet, glass end tables, a coffee table, and a gold fireplace.

Various items, and knick-knacks filled the room, paintings hung on the walls, a large rifel was mounted to the wall, five feet above the fireplace.

Four doors and the stairs were all in the living room. One was a small empty bedroom, with a SMALL DIAMOND on the end table. In the other was some STRONG PAINKILLERS. In the other bathroom, there was nothing. The last door was locked, so he headed towards the stairs.

Lee walked passed the coffee table, three shots are heard, and they sounded like shotgun. Lee looked up, at the ceiling, from where they came from. More shots, this time like a pistol… Then two more, shotguns shots, it sound like someone is fighting with someone else upstairs, like they are pushing each other around, banging on things.

"Julian?" Lee shouted into the silence.

He walked to the stairs.

"dodge."

Lee jumps back, what looks like a tail, with a very large bone-like structure, a tanish color, swipes at him, coming through the roof above him, going into the ground.

It left, and returned, attacking Lee again, this time, knocking the 9mm out of his hands, as the tail stabs it into the floor, rendering it useless.

Taking the Riot Gun out of the case, with 6 shots in it, he aimed at the roof, it sounded like there was walking, the tail popped through the roof, Lee dodged it, and shot it, blood splattered over the area.

Another stab at Lee, and Lee again dodged it, almost loosing his footing, but he still regained it, and shot the tail. There was a faint growling, then it stopped; Lee had 4 shots in the Riot Gun left.

Lee hurried up the stairs.

At the top, was a hallway, it went to the right, and left. To the left was a small, room-like area in the hall, a little bit of blood, and the holes, from that thing…

Lee examined it. "This blood is warm…" he said aloud. There was also 100 dollars amongst the holes. He continued on, the hallway had two doors, along the right side, were windows, overlooking the neighborhood, fires light up the night, and the dark smoke lifted into the skies in multiple areas. The city was lifeless, it was like an apocalypse.

Lee stopped looking outside, and came up to an attic entrance (the ones you have to pull down to climb up into them), but the leather handle was torn off, and Lee couldn't reach it.

The house was pretty much secure, Lee searched a few bedrooms, and bathrooms, which connected to the hall, and found nothing but a SMALL DIAMOND, 60 dollars, and a GRENADE. Something did get his attention, he moved a table in the bathroom, revealing a vent, he climbed through it, and came into a small room, with lots of books, and desk that had a case. He took the SMALL DIAMOND on the desk, and examined the case. There were faded numbers on it, barley readable. 36-7.

On the case, was a lock, he entered 3617, 3627, and on, until he entered 1677, and it opened, revealing the SHOTGUN PARTS. He put them on his shotgun, making it more precise, and stronger.

He headed back towards the stairs. There was a crash, it sounded like something broke in downstairs. Lee continued on. He came up to an L shaped hallway; on the left of him were windows, overlooking backyards of houses, and a few buildings nearby.

A big light brown door was boarded up, if he had a CROWBAR, he could break threw it. He entered the only other door in the hallway. He was in a large candlelit bedroom, with red carpets, and a large, king-size bed. A key was on the desk, it was the CARPENTRY ROOM KEY.

_Hmm, oh yeah, Julian, he likes to build stuff._

With nowhere else to go, he headed downstairs, tot eh locked door. When he got to the living room, he was greeted by three zombies… the crash… they broke through the window…

He lured them into a corner, their smell made him gag; he slipped by one, and took them all out, decapitating two of them with the shotgun blast.

He entered the locked door. This room had tons of tools, wooden blocks, and little things made, such as doghouses, and birdhouses. Amongst there was the CROWBAR.

Lee sprinted back to the stairs, taking the 134 dollars off of the zombie's bodies, and headed back to the boarded up door.

As soon as he got to the top of the stairs, another loud crash. The sound of a car driving through a wall, he looked downstairs. A zombie at the wheel. Typical.

"Note to self, don't let your zombie friends drive." Lee murmured, aiming the Riot Gun at the zombie in the seat. The car had ran right threw the wall, and was now in the middle of the room, you can imagine the mess.

Moaning was head, Lee looked at the hole in the wall, there must have been a hundred of them. His eyes went wide, "Shit!"

He sprinted upstairs, pushing a table down the stairs, throwing plants down there too, any thing he could, paintings, chairs, even a decorative shield that was on the wall, it would hold them off for now…

He ran to the door, and with all of his strength, tore the wood from the door, clearing the path. Lee opened it, about six bodies lay on the floor, covered in blood.

"Get the hell away! Now!" a man said, holding a Riot Gun.

"Julian? Wait, it's me! Lee." Lee put his hand up, telling him not to shoot. "I'm fine, not like them! I swear!" There was fear, or maybe excitement, in Lee's voice.

"Lee? Oh. What up dawg?" Julian gave him the special handshake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but they are getting in…"

"I know, they drove a car through your front door, and now they are all getting in.

"God damn it! Those bastards."

"I lost my pistol, do you have one?"

"Man… I'll hook you up! Check this out!" Julian, who was dark skinned, very buff, and simple hair style, not gelled or anything. He pointed to his holsters. He had a magnum, and a Jerico 41 handgun. His belt had ammo holders, and he had plenty of clips. There was a lot of ammo, but it would not be enough. "Take this." Julian handed Lee a Mark 23 standard pistol.

"We need to get outta here… What can we do?"

"Well, I have some ammo left, grab what you need, oh yeah and change into this." Julian handed him the SPECIALIZED PANTS. "You can carry more ammo; it had clip holders on the sides."

"Cool." Now Lee wears Gray pants, with a few more pockets than the Jeans do.

"Take the rest of the ammo; we can get out by the window near the stairs."

"What about the zombies?"

"Well, if we let them get in pretty far, I have some gasoline upstairs, in the attic. Get it, and we can burn this house down without letting them survive."

"That's a lot of stuff to let go."

"Well, I aint living here with the zombies!"

"Good point."

"Okay, I'll go stall the zombies, you go get the Gasoline." Julian leaves the room.

Lee picked up the three HANDGUN MAGAZINES, and the SHOTGUN SHELLS.

He equipped the silver and black Mark 23 pistol, loaded it, and headed out of the room. Julian was ahead, pulling a chair to the stairs, to stall the zombies. To the left of the door that Lee just exited were the stairs to get to the attic. At the top level, there was just a skinny hall, to a rusty old door. There was a GRENADE on the small cob-webbed table.

There was also a typewriter, Lee typed up a memo of what he and gone threw so far, it ended with 005/Attic.

He entered the door…

The room was filled with dusty boxes, items lay across the room. There were two skylights, letting in moonlight. Lee walked over to the gasoline, and picked it up. He started coughing in the heavy dust. He walked to the door…

Thump… thump… thump… BANG!

* * *

**BOSS; KAY**

The creature with the one-like tail burst through the wall next to the door, the wall was mangled, he had no way out. The creature was bid, the size of two men, it was lizard like, with its skin a dark brown, almost blackish tint. It's body was like a lizard, it's bones exposed, while the smell of… rubber? Filled the air.

Its eyes glowed yellow in the darkness. Its bony figure stood in front of Lee. Its arms were claws, mutated, discolored, very un-symmetrical. Its head was like skull (sort of like the right hand man from RE4) connected to its shoulders, with yellow, jellybean like eyes. Another body grew out of its torso, human like, with a human hand, while the other arm a claw. It was covered in a red skin like substance; Lee took a step back, staring at the most fearsome beast he had seen yet.

Lee tilted his head, and said one word… "Kay?"

The body on the side of the monster was Kay, the face was still distinguishable.

The beast growled, looking down at Lee. In the dusty attic, there were plenty of things to work with. (dodge) Kay swung his tail at Lee, who dodged it, doing a back flip.

There were four wooden columns in the attic; Lee ran around one, Kay followed close behind. Taking the FLASH GRENADE off of his belt, he tossed it at Kay, hitting the monsters second head, it shrieked and went berserk slashing at the areas nearby, it couldn't see. It was regaining its vision.

A chance arose to damage it. Lee aimed at its main head, not Kay's, and unloaded three shells into it. Kay jumped up to the roof, Lee reloaded the Riot Gun, Kay was climbing around on the beams above him. It was moving too fast, Lee took a stance, aiming it at the noises coming from above in the dark attic.

(dodge) Lee didn't make it; the monster pounced on him, its boney claws on its feet dug into Lee's chest (caution-green). Key leaped off of him, Lee got up, looking at Kay, who was slowly advancing towards him…

Aiming at his head, Kay dodge the shotgun shot, he was way to fast, in a flash Kay was on Lee's left side.

About to strike, Kay brought his claw out, missing Lee as he dove, while grabbing the last FLASH GRENADE that he had, and tossed it towards Kay.

With the flash, Kay went berserk, his eyes in pain; he struggled to regain his vision.

Lee aimed at Kay's head, which spurted out blood after three shotgun shots, but then Kay jumped back up to the roof.

Looking through the room, Kay got the SMALL DIAMOND, 2 HANDGUN MAGAZINES, and the SHOTGUN SHELLS.

Kay jumped back down, standing menacingly in front of him, almost giving Lee a look of anger, Lee stepped back, glancing above Kay, there were some heavy looking crates behind held up by two beams, with 2 shotgun shells, they collapsed on him, making him fall to the ground, Lee reloaded.

Kay was stunned, Leegot a GRENADE and tossed it under him. It exploded and splattered blood, making a black mark on the ground. Kay got up, as if nothing happened, and started towards Lee.

In a quick slash, Lee found himself in pain (caution-orange), his stomach scratched by Kay's tail. Kay was standing above Lee, who was on the ground.

Getting up, Lee readied his Riot Gun, and with one shot, close range, blasted its main head off (hot Kay's head). Kay screamed, extremely loud, Lee trembled with fear, backing up, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, there was a hole in the roof, and 500 dollars on the floor, Kay was gone.

Now standing the dust old room alone, Lee looked down at the blood, and at the hole in the roof.

Lee whispered "Kay… What happened to you?"

* * *

There was a big crate that looked movable. Lee pushed it and it revealed a ladder. He opened it, and descended into the hallway.

Lee ran to the stairs, which were filled up with chairs, TV's, dressers, anything Julian could find. The zombies were almost getting through; there were about 40 of them visible on the staircase, crawling over each other and whatnot.

"Julian! Julian! I got it! Let's go!" Lee shouted.

Julian ran out from the other end of the hallway. "Okay. Go dump it up and down the hallway."

"Got it" Lee did that, the hallway reeked of propane; after it was filled with it he dumped the rest down the stairs.

"That window! Go!" Julian pointed to a window next to the stairs. He lit his light and dropped it. Lee jumped through it, shattering the glass Julian followed close behind, the hallway lighting up in fire behind them.

"Go! Go run!" Julian shouted. The house was quickly engulfed in flames, the smell of burning flesh in the air; his house was as good as gone. They headed for the street. In Julian's yard was 70 dollars, and a SMALL DIAMOND. They headed to the street.

On a body was the PUZZLE NOTE. There were about 20 zombies coming, and a few Dobermans.

"Holy shit!" Julian pointed them out.

"Fuck! Were sandwiched!" Lee screamed.

"It's too dangerous out here, we have to travel safer." The zombies approached.

"What about the sewers?"

"Yeah, one is over there." They ran over to it.

Using all of his strength, Lee lifted the Sewer lid open with the CROWBAR. They climbed down the ladder…

They were in a dark tunnel, green water was up to their knees. "It smells like shit down here." Julian said.

"I know."

"No. Literally, it does."

"No duh! Let's keep moving." Up ahead was a SMALL DIAMOND in the water.

Lee read the PUZZLE NOTE.

_Key to solve the sewer circuit puzzle_

_From entrance, walk straight until you reach a lever, pull it._

_Return, and take the left door, pull the lever._

_Go straight, pull the lever._

_Turn right, pull the lever._

_Return, pull the lever. _

_Take a left, then another, pull the lever_

_Turn left, pull the lever._

_Return, pull the lever._

_Turn left, pull the lever._

_Return, turn right, walk straight to the locked door, and pull the lever._

_Done._

It was like a series of sewer ways that lead to one exit, they followed the note, and got out, now in a sewer passage with candles on the walls, lighting up the passage.

They followed the path, the water disappeared. There was a Merchant, and a typewriter on the desk.

"Julian, this is my friend." Lee introduced Julian to the Merchant.

"Hello… Nice weapons." The merchant said.

"Thanks, mine are custom made." Julian said, proud of his weapons.

"Mine too." The merchant showed him his collection of over 35 weapons on one rack, all specialized, and cool looking.

"Wow…" Julian was awe struck.

While they talked, Lee typed up a memo of what had happened so far… It ended with 006/Sewer. Lee also took the Strong Painkilers (green-fine).

_What you think so far? Lots more character are coming up soon… I will update soon, please Review!_

Chapter complete. Next Chapter 2-2 "Lab 0026"

* * *

Lee's current inventory: 

WEAPONS:  
**1: Mark 23 Pistol,70 rounds  
2: Riot Gun, 35 shells  
3: Grenade x2  
4: Knife x2  
**

ITEMS:  
**1: Painkillers x2  
2: Strong Painkillers  
****3: 994**

KEY ITEMS/TREASURES:  
**1: Cell Phone  
2: Golden Knife x2  
3: Small Diamond x9  
4: Crowbar  
**If you noticed anything I missed, please let me know!


	5. 2 2 Lab 0026

**Resident Evil: Escape**

Chapter 2-2 "Lab 0026"

"So, do you have any food? I'm really getting hungry." Lee asked the Merchant.

"Hmm… Let me go check." He answered, he left fro a while, looking through his stuff. He returned, with 'Subway' style sandwiches.

"Yes. Thanks." Julian and Lee chomped away. They stayed for about thirty minutes, just talking about what was going on. Lee decided it was time to go.

"Hey, what sort of handguns do you have available?" Lee asked. He looked over them, "I sort of like that M1911 A1, how much is it?"

"Five hundred." He responded.

"Oh, well, how much would it be if you could upgrade my Mark 23?" Lee gave it to the merchant, he examined it.

"Well, what do you want on it? Speed? Power? Accuracy? Capacity?"

"How about, the capacity upgrade, and the power."

"Well, since you are my friend, I will only charge you six hundred dollars."

"Cool, thanks."

The merchant got out a large brief case, all sorts of gun part in it, he began shuffling around the gun and in the end, it had a laser on it, a new black part on the chamber, with a new ultra comfortable grip, and a black part on the bottom of the handle.

"It holds 15 rounds now, use these new clips, I will trade them off for you." Lee had 7 clips, which turned into five, the last clip had 10 bullets in it, but the merchant filled it up for free.

"Nice doing business with ya, see ya later."

"Come back anytime." Lee and Julian walked off, deeper into the sewers…

Together they walked around turns, in a single sewer tunnel. They came up to a large metal door. It opened from the middle; half went up, half went down. They passed it, a little bit later they came to a long curved staircase, they slowly descended it.

"Man, I'm tired. I need some coffee." Lee said.

"Don't you sleep all day?" Julian asked.

"Sometimes…"

"See? This is way safer than walking on the streets."

"Yeah, good call huh? I still need to get to my brother…"

"Dude, there's no way he survived."

"Shut up, I won't quit searching until I find him. He was at work… On his way to your house…" It dawned on him. "Oh shit! God damn it!"

"What, What?"

"The zombies, Wang was on his way to your house! About a mile away he said. Fuck!"

"I aint going back!"

"We have to!"

"No, if you want to go, then go ahead, but I will not die up there." They found themselves talking on the stairs. About half way down.

Something echoed the background. A little dirt fell from the roof of the sewer tunnel. They were loud bangs.

(Through a red tinted camera in the game)

_Heading down the tunnel, everything was red, the camera changing positions from the floor to the walls, onto the roof, making loud noises; it comes up the metal door. Ends…_

BANG!

Lee and Julian look towards where they had come. They looked at each other. Something emerged from the darkness.

"RUN!" Lee shouted.

Julia and Lee ran down the stairs, something following behind, Julian occasionally took pot shots at it, with his Jerico 41 pistol. It hissed as it followed them; like a licker, but bigger with green skin, two large claws, and a mutated head. Its mouth was like that of a canine; large teeth were covered in blood.

At the bottom of the stairs was a gate, Lee ran to a lever, Julian came out right after him, he pulled it, the monster smashed into the metal bars, nearly breaking it down. They were in what looked like and underground cavern.

There were two sides in it, ledges actually, with a rusted metal bridge, suspended in the air by chains, which connected the sides. There was on other tunnel across the bridge.

The monster was blocked off, it hesitated for a few seconds, the vanished into the darkness. Large lamps light up the area, a few light bulbs were connected to a large hanging wire, providing light.

In the hole, was darkness. There was only a SMALL DIAMOND, and a HANDGUN MAGAZINE in the room. They crossed the bridge, and entered the tunnel.

Walking around a small right turn, they came to a sharp left one. On the ground lay a HANDGUN MAGAZINE.

As Lee grabbed it, there was a noise. "Watch out!" Julian screamed, grabbing Lee's shirt, pulling him back, as a large, 'spear' came down from the roof of the sewer, crushing the area where Lee would have been.

They walked ahead. It was another circuit of tunnels; a crank is noticeable on the wall. Julian, the strong one, pulled it, and the spear that nearly killed Lee went up, back to the roof.

Looking around the corners, they came up to a Gold colored door. Following a long passage way, a GOLDEN CHERRY lay on an altar.

Four zombies rose from the dead, but there was no problem. With 4 shots, each zombie was dead; the custom Mark 23 nearly decapitated them with one bullet. The pistol also gave off a shock, pushing Lee back.

They walked back to the circuit. Looking around the two square shaped connected hallways, they found a HANDGUN MAGAZINE, and the DYNAMITE.

"Why would there be dynamite down here? It doesn't make sense." Lee asked, picking it up.

"This city doesn't make sense." Julian replied.

"Hmm…" Lee walked back towards the exit.

_The red camera view, the metal gate was run down, the mutated licker ran through the tunnels, and headed towards the duo._

Out of the darkness ahead, the licker popped out, heading towards them fast. "CRAP!" Lee yelled.

"Look!"

"Pull it!"

BAM!

Julian had jumped to a lever on the wall, and pulled it, a metal gate dropped in front of where the spear came down, the Licker was stunned, it had ran into the gate.

Julian studied it, noticing its facial features.

"Julian." Lee said, looking at him.

Julian looked at him, then back at the licker.

"Julian." Lee said, slower this time. Julian looked at him, then at the crank, he turned it, the spear came right down through the licker, splattering out blood.

"Cool!" Julian said, enthusiastically.

They walked back, to the cavern…

…The licker's body started to twitch…

They ran over the bridge, Lee stopped and said, "Wait here." He then ran up to a large wall, it looked destructible. Lee glanced back at Julian, and smiled. He set the dynamite, and ran back to the bridge.

The explosion blew rocks everywhere, the rock wall crumbled to the floor, some rocks fell off the edge into darkness.

They ran trough the new pathway, there was some poison serum on the ground, along with an incendiary grenade. They continued through the tunnel, which was getting smaller and smaller by the step. They came to a ledge. Both of them examined it.

"Looks like we won't be able to get back up." Lee said.

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna wait here to die."

"Good point." They jumped down, into a large tunnel; the walls looked like they were made out of bricks.

The tunnel was moist, as was the air, a few wall-light candles provided a bit of light. The walked to the right, the tunnel started to curve left.

A girl in a skirt, and a blue tub top ran down the path, followed by a large noise, the wall ahead of them collapsed.

"Down!" Lee shouted. Through the wreckage, stood a large dark figure. Its body was large, shoulders broad; something was on its back.

Lee and Julian lay still, as the creature scanned the area. It looked to the path the girl took, and said "STARSSSS" It then walked down that path.

Julian and Lee got to their feet, and walked down the other direction. "What was that?" Julian asked.

"You think I know?" Lee responded.

"I don't like that… It looks powerful."

"No shit."

They continued through a curving tunnel (to the right) until they came to an intersection. To the right was the rubble where the beast had came through, to the left, tunnel curving to the left.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They walked down the tunnel.

About 3 minutes later they came to a door, and a crumbled tunnel. The door was their only choice.

It opened, sliding into the roof. They walked into a small room, silver colored, with writing on the wall. "Lab 0026"

There was a black panel next to a metal door, it was broken, every three seconds a spark flew out. They walked through the door.

Ahead they walked through a small hall and into a small room with a merchant, a couch, and a type writer.

Again, he typed up a memo of everything that had happened since the last "save" It ended with 007/Lab Entrance.

The duo entered the only door here. They were now in an abandoned hallway. Every door on this floor was unlocked; only 4 zombies wondered them, which Lee took out with a total of 12 rounds of his pistol.

There was also a staircase, leading downward. Lee and Julian searched every room, only coming upon 6 SHOTGUN SHELLS, 6 E. SHOTGUN SHELLS (exploding), and a LETTER, which read:

_There will be a change of plans. Those umbrella fuck-ups screwed up, and now we are being evacuated. We have no time to shut down the experiment running on B1, so we will just have to put that room under temporary lockdown. That should keep it for a few hours…_

_The boss says we will be taking one of the two spare helicopters out of here, going to some military installment not to far away from here, which will escort us safely out of the city, to the main lab. I wonder if Umbrella blocked off the city all the was to that area?_

_We are leaving now. I-----_

"Hmm…" Julian murmured, as he read it.

"Let's head downstairs."

The exited to the hall and continued downstairs. Here, there was only one hallway. A large metal door was on the right, to the left was a regular door, they entered…

Here was a dark room, light from the outside filtered in (apparently on the side of a cliff, windows on it) Lab tabled covered the room, research papers everywhere, and a counter ran along the wall. A man was standing in the lab, in a lab coat.

He had red hair, was pretty tall and skinny. Lee walked up to him, the scientist became alert.

"Who are you? Stay away from me." He said as he ran to the back of the room, fumbling around with the utensils.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to find out what is going on around here!" said Lee, making hand gestures.

Julian and Lee approached him. His nametag read, Daniel.

"Daniel, don't move." Julian said.

He quickly looked up. "Get away!" he screamed, throwing a vial on Julian.

Julian started screaming, and fell to the ground, the purple substance was all over his arm. Daniel took off, Lee quickly shot his leg, he fumbled out of the room.

"Fuckin' help me!" Julian screamed. His arm was being burnt up, like by an acid.

Lee panicked, looking through the different utensils.

"LEE! HURRY!" Julian's arm was beginning to move, from the inside, like it was morphing, his skin turned grey, it moved up his arm.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lee grabbed a large knife.

Julian shook his head, and held his arm out. The screaming was intense, the blade cut right through his arm, coating the wall with a paint of blood.

Julian fell to the ground, passing out; he would need medical attention, and fast. Lee ran out of the room, and followed the blood trail to the nearby room, Daniel was on the ground, in a small puddle of blood under his leg.

Lee pointed his pistol at his face, "Tell me what you did to him you bastard."

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"What the fuck?"

"Okay… okay, okay…"

The wall to Lee's right exploded, crumbling, as if by a grenade. A man ran in, shooting at zombies behind him, he came out of a tunnel. Lee assisted him, until the 13 zombies were dead, Lee, used a total of 21 rounds.

"Who, the fuck, are you?" Lee asked.

The man stood in a dark suite, with what looked like a bullet proof vest on, multiple weapons strapped to his body.

"Call me Jordan."

"What are you, a mercenary or something?"

"Don't worry about it, what's the story with you?"

"This dipshit, fucked up my friend, bad, he needs medical attention! NOW!" Lee pointed to Daniel.

"Hey man, don't…" Daniel was cut off.

"NO! Where is medical supplies?" Jordan asked.

"Do you mean where _are _medical supplies?" Daniel asked, in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't get smart with me!" Jordan pointed a gun to his head.

"Okay, okay… I am just a researcher, just hear studying things. There is a medical pack downstairs, in room B32, I swear. Take this card." Daniel handed it to Lee.

"Okay, what else do you know?" Jordan asked.

"I'll be back!" Lee left the room, and headed downstairs.

This area was light up by ceiling lights, leading through a hallway with multiple doors. He ran down the hallway, checking every door, until he came upon room B32. He swiped the card and entered the door.

He walked into a very cold room, steam raising off the floor, which was covered in ice. There were a few monitors which were inactive, and one door, which he walked through, into a small hallway with a window, looking into a room with what looked like bodies hanging up from the ceiling, packaged in plastic bags.

He went in the room. The card was useless now, he tossed it. He entered a very small store room, where on the shelf, was an EMERGENCY MEDIKIT.

As he exited, the bodies on the roof awoke, tearing at the plastic to get out and kill Lee, who took off, as he got to the door to the hallway, the power went off, just as it was opening.

"Ah crap, what now?" He asked himself. He had to crawl under the half-opened door into the dark hallway.

Lee stood up, alert, as he heard a hissing sound. His heart began to beat loud, he dashed through the hall, hearing thumps above him. He got out of that floor safely.

He ran back to the room where Julian was, lying in a large pool of blood unconscious. He used almost everything in the med kit to save him. Now patched up, he put him in a nearby chair, and left to go back to Jordan.

He entered the room, hearing them argue:

"Why can't you just answer me?" Jordan yelled

"I am just here on business! I meant no harm!"

"What the fuck? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

"All it was, was a simple mistake! I was only…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"You have to listen I just… Oh cra-"

_BAM_

"What the hell?" Lee shouted, behind Jordan. "Are you crazy?"

"He wasn't talking."

"Why did you do that?"

"The prick was pissing me off…"

"Crap… look at him… was that a 9mm bullet?"

"Hmmmmm."

"But… half of his head is gone!"

Jordan held up a customized pistol, with was what looked like it was bigger than an average one, with gold on the sides, and a scope on the top. "Custom."

"Damn…" Lee said, admiring the gun.

"We need to get outta here, are you with me?"

"Sure… Okay, first of all, we need to get the power back online. I'll take care of that, can you watch over my wounded friend in the room nearby?"

"I have the weapons… Never mind, sure."

"See ya." Lee left. He went into the next room, with a non-automatic door. This was a maintenance room, judging by all of the materials in here. Lee searched the shelves for the FUSE.

He then left. His only choice was to check that "normal" door downstairs… He ran through the hissing, and came into a very long narrow hallway, which led him to a room with all sorts of electronic appliances. He put the FUSE in, and power was restore (probably a puzzle here).

When the lights came on, he noticed a back room, in it he found the MAP TO MILITARY BASE.

He put it away, and exited to the "hissing" hallway, wielding his Riot Gun.

The red licker moved fast, flashing past him among the walls; it took three shotgun shells to take it down. Opening the next electric door, Lee killed three blood soaked zombies with 6 pistol round, and grabbed a KEY form a lab table, he then left back into the hallway.

With only 1 more door in this level, Lee readied himself for the worst. All that was in the small storage room was an Incendiary grenade, Lee's belt now had two knifes, and 4 grenades on it. He smiled, and headed upstairs.

Making a dash for the door, he avoided a group of 6 zombies.

"Holy crap man!" Jordan yelled, holding a shotgun. "I nearly shot you."

"Glad you didn't"

"This place is being overrun with zombies."

"We should get outta here, how is he?"

"That guy, isn't that Julian?"

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"I've known him for a long time, anyway…"

_BAM! BAM! _The room shook.

"Oh crap, what was that?" Jordan asked.

"Listen, get upstairs, I want to check out what happened. I saw an emergency exit earlier… I'll be right back." Jordan shook his head.

As Lee exited, he shot two zombies in the head, and dodged the rest. Now downstairs, on B2, there was a large hole in the wall, debris covering the room, the wall had a hole in it, revealing a small cave.

Lee examined it and said, "Holy crap."

The room shook again, this time more violently. Red lights came on; on the walls.

"Warning, security breached. Area B11 endangered. Entering lockdown mode. All personnel evacuate immediately." A woman's voice said over the loudspeaker (computer)

"Crap…" Lee thought. He ran back upstairs.

The big metal door that was in the hallway on B1 was overlapped by an emergency metal door. Loud thumps shook the building, a loud thump, as if a metal door was broke down, was heard beyond the metal door. Lee walked up to it cautiously (the zombies now gone).

Something slammed into the door, as it bent outward, Lee fell over. It happened again, the door weakening. Lee scrambled, up, and headed for the stairs, out of the door came a big, 7-9 foot tall blue colored creature, its body mutated green and red in places. He stood tall, humanlike, naked, his left arm, redish orange, into a large claw, with long claws… (RE fans…)

Lee stood up, and shot the 7 bullets in his clip at it, he then took off upstairs, looking down at the large beast, as it followed him.

At the top of the stairs, to the left was the emergency exit door, Jordan stood there, a shotgun in hand, Julian conscious in the other (holding him up).

"What is that?" Jordan asked.

"C'mon, lets go." Said Lee, who used the KEY on the door, opening it up, Jordan shot at the TYRANT, the ran through it, into a small concrete colored room. Ahead on the door said, "To Heliport"

On the ground lay 6 E. SHOTGUN SHELLS.

The door exploded as the TYRANT burst through, the trio headed through the doom into another tunnel similar to the ones before the base. The came up to a small alcove, with a door that said, "Heliport"

Lee started to open it…

* * *

LEE'S CURRENT INVENTORY:  
**WEAPONS:  
1. Mark 23 pistol, 78 rounds  
2. Riot Gun, 41 shells, 12 E. shells  
3. Grenade x2  
4. Incendiary Grenade x2  
5. Knifes x2  
**

**ITEMS:  
1. Painkillers x2  
2. S Painkillers  
3. Poison Serum  
4. $394**

**KEYS/TREASURS:  
1. Cell Phone  
2. Golden Knife x2  
3. Small Diamond x10  
4. Crowbar  
5. Golden Cherry  
**If you noticed anything I missed, please let me know!

_What will happen next? Any predictions? Review if you want._


End file.
